Proto-Creed Outlast
by Con-Artist643
Summary: Desmond Miles, called in by a Dr. Ragland to expose the treatment of patients of the Asylum run by Abstergo and is met by blood and death. Along the way he accidental frees the worst possible man. Alex Mercer has agreed to help Desmond and keep him alive under the conditions of finding his little sister and getting pay back on the scientists that experimented on him.
1. Welcome to the Asylum

_Been a while I know but life and crap. I won't bore you with explanations and whatnot and instead I'll introduce my new bit of work. Proto Slender Creed will take more time to do so I thought I'd pop out my Outlast version instead. This is a bit different from what I had originally planned but I'm more content with the idea than the other one._

**_This story can stand on it's own. It's not attached to the other Proto-Creed stories and can be read in whatever way you wish. Desmond and Alex have not met yet at the start of this story so it stands alone._**

_Disclaimers: I do not own Prototype, Assassins Creed, or Outlast. They all belong to their respective creators. The only thing that is mine is the story and the credit for writing it. Enjoy~_

* * *

Driving up the old dirt driveway in the rusty beat up car, Desmond Miles picked up the letter he'd gotten in the mail. Dr. Ragland, an inside man of Abstergo, had desperately written to Desmond for help. Abstergo has been using Mount Massive Asylum patients to test drugs, weapons, and experiments of unknown purpose. Dr. Ragland fears for his life and believes he won't be alive by the time our Assassin arrives to help. On that condition Desmond is asked to see out an Alex Mercer who was only described as a tall strong man with paranoia issues as a warning.

Normally he would have dropped an anonymous tip to the Assassin Order and walked on, but Ragland was an old friend from New York and he couldn't just leave him to die. If there was a chance he could save him he would. What is the worst some lunatics in cages could do to him anyway?

Driving up through the gate he smacked his hand on the wheel and cursed under his breath at finding it blocked off by the security bars. Turning off the car he picked up his camera and the key he was given for whatever reason he did not know just yet. But Ragland had never lead him astray before, if he was given the key there was purpose to it.

Hopping out of the car he pocketed the key and walked up to the security office finding it empty. The gates creaked as they closed and locked firmly in place behind him, not unnerving at all. The hole Asylum building looked like an old mansion with barred windows and boarded up doors. Oddly enough in front of the main doors was a set of heavy duty trucks, Military trucks at that. He took a breath to calm his nerves and pushed open the gates with his camera ready.

In order to get the Assassins to get their asses in gear he needed hard evidence of what was going on there. Recordings, documents, witnesses. All of it can only help. Working with the order had it's perks, but all in all it was easier and safer for him to work alone or in a small group. The Assassins wished to use his gift to turn the tides of the Assassin and Templar war, a battle that has been going on in the shadows for as long as time itself it seemed.

Desmond could use the gifts of an ancient race to see the true intent in people. He could find a target in a crowded room with only a glance, an enemy down the road, a friend holding the door open for him. His gift also let him use the Apple, an artifact that could control people and bend them to his will. A weapon too strong for any man to have. He had an Apple that was intended to be given to the Assassins but when he learned of their plans to use it he hid it away. The Assassins would like nothing more to strap Desmond down and force him to reveal it's location but they knew more so that he was the only one that could use it without dire consequences.

Snapping out of his memories he got his head back in the game. He stashed some extra batteries in his one strap backpack and clipped it in place. Under his long white sleeve he tested his hidden blade, a common weapon of the Assassin trade. Brushing a hand through his short brown hair he held up his camera and walked onto the grounds recording ever moment.

"So here we are in Fuck-That Ville, alone, because you jack wads don't want to take me on my word. This is the Asylem I was told about and with any luck I can prove you all wrong and rub it in my old man's face. Shaun too but that would just be for kicks." He chuckled adding some of his own commentary to the video while he was alone.

"As you can see we have the usual dead grass and shrubs, they should fire the land keeper, the lights are on in some rooms so someone has to be here and isn't an abandoned building, sorry Rebecca. Everyone makes mistakes. Old as hell building too, obviously. Half the windows are barred and the ones that aren't are busted and-" He sucked in a breath as he pointed the camera up to the window and saw a shadowed figure looking back. As soon as he saw it it ran away and turned off the light. "And... some shy doctors, I hope."

He cut the bullshit goofing around and went to the front door. They were locked tight. A deep frown set on his face. Time to do some snooping.

"Hello?" He asked as he pressed the call button. "This is Miles Upshur here to speak to Dr. Ragland." He waited and tried again after not getting an answer. With a huff he tried to peek through the filthy windows but couldn't see anything. Walking over to the left of the building he found a broken fence blocking off some scaffolding that as up to repair a broken out window.

Perfect.

Crawling through the fence he put his camera on his belt then started to climb. The metal beams and wood planks made perfect climbing points fro a skilled assassin, which of course he is. The ladder helped too. Getting to the window he climbed in and used the night vision on his camera to see around the destroyed room, the lights having gone out as soon as he got his hand on the windowsill. It looked like a mob had run through and destroyed everything.

Seeing the light of the door he walked towards it and slowly pushed it open. The asylum was completely trashed. Garbage everywhere and furniture stacked up blocking the halls. Walking across to the other room he peeked in looking for any signs of life. Seeing as the hall was blocked by filing cabinets and chairs he made his way to the other door so he could press on. As he walked by it the TV came to life and screeched sending him into a small panic, as well as his ass. His heart pounded on his chest and when he realized it was only the TV he couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucy if you are watching this and I die here I'm sorry. I was the one who forgot to feed your cat in Italy." Desmond whispered to his camera. that alone would get him killed if he did somehow manage to get out of this place.

Going back out into the hall he squeezed by a gab between a book case and filing cabinet passing by another office room and... blood. Lots of blood on the walls. He made sure to get a good shot of it and thought out loud.

"Best guess is a blow to the head. Blood spatter suggests a large blunt object like a bat or block of wood maybe. The amount of force would have killed the victim from blood loss." Looking down at the floor he recorded the small trail of blood that lead further down the hall and the bullet holes on the opposing wall. "Assailant walked away with the dripping weapon and possibly the victim too given that lack of body and pooled blood. Bullet holes are from a military grade assault rifle. Still think everything is just fine here old man?"

Ignoring the blood spatter he opened the blood covered door. It appeared as if someone left in a hurry, some very important documents on drug tests being left on the desk in front of the crashed computer. A shame that the PC's were useless, would have had good information on there, but hard copies are just as good. He stashed the paper work in his backpack, not that he really needs it at this point, and went back out into the hall.

Walking further in he jumped back as the bathroom door closed of it's own accord and locked as well. He wasn't alone. Placing the camera on his belt again he held his arm out, ready for some stabbing, and tried to open the locked door. No such luck. He backed up into the room behind him and groaned at the sight. Some chopped off fingers next to the sink in a lounge like area and some blood dripping from the ceiling near a broken vent. Ragland had better still be alive.

Knowing the bullet proof glass door at the end of the hall wasn't going to budge he swallowed his nerves and climbed into the vent ignoring the horrid smell of rotten flesh. Crawling through the filthy vents was not the worst thing he'd ever done but it was in the top five easily. He kept going all the way to the end and hopped down to the floor. He was in another hall that over looked the main lobby through glass windows. More furniture blocked the straight path forcing him to zigzag through the rooms again.

The library was his only option to continue forward. As he opened the door he was forced back by a decapitated body as it fell. His heart was pumping fast as he clicked on the night vision and saw the library to be in the same state as the rest of the Asylum, only now with the dead bodies. Cautiously he went further into the room and found a sight that would haunt him for a long while. A pire of heads with a man strung up like a pig hanging over top it in front of a window. Bodies all around dressed as doctors and military alike. As he neared the gruesome sight the man gasped to light reaching out at him.

"Holy fuck!" Desmond yelled.

"T-they killed us... cough... they got out... you-you can't fight them..." The man was choking on his own blood as he struggled to stay alive.

"Don't talk. Just stay still and I'll get you down." Desmond put his camera on his belt and tried to help the man only to be waved off.

"No time... I'm dead anyway... You have to hide." The man tried to ease his pain by holding onto the hook stabbed into his chest. "...Open the gates through the Security room-ack..." The man struggled and flailed his limbs with the last of his energy before hanging limp, dead like his other comrades. "You have to get the fuck out of his hell..."

Desmond was breathing in short panicked breaths. As he backed out of the nightmare of a room back out into the hall through the other door. Turning around he nearly jumped back into the library as he saw... a monster or something walk into a room across the way. This place was fucking insane and he had to get out. The dying man told him to find the security room and that's what he was going to do. He crouched low and snuck by the room the monster went into, and no he didn't feel like a child saying that, whatever that thing was it wasn't a man anymore. Sneaking by he made it across the hall to the other side and slipped into the gap between some more furniture.

"Little thing." A raspy voice chuckled before he felt a hard tug on his arm yanking him out of the gap and back the way he came. Desmond struggled and yelled to be let go but froze as the monster had him and was shaking him with all his might. He hardly got a look at the man before he was slammed against the glass next to them and then again sending him off the balcony.

He struggled to stay awake as he looked up at the monster peeking over the edge of the walkway down at him. his vision blackened and his was going out. "W-what the fuck...?"

Everything went black.

A blinding light was shined in his face and for a moment he though himself dead. But the man leaning over him was in no way possible an angle or god. A priest of some kind was kneeling next to him spouting out nonsense about an apostle and merciful gods. .

"Hold on to your life child. You have a calling." The Priest said to Desmond just as his mind faded into nothingness once again.

* * *

_And there you have it. Again sorry it took so long but I got it going again. Don't know when the next update will be, but I'll do what I can. Alex will be in this story, don't you worry your pretty little heads, it's just going to take sometime for Dessy to find him._

_As I'm sure you've figured out I altered my original plan to have Alex and Desmond going to the Asylum and instead made it just Desmond going with Alex inside. It was a last second choice and one I think will help the story much better. Let me know what you guys think! __**R&R**_


	2. Security Room

_Glad I still got my mojo according you my reviewers XD You guys rock. I thought it was going to be a while before I got a review but nope. You lot do no disappoint that's for sure._

_If things seem a bit slow it's cause we don't have all the main characters in play yet. But don't worry you'll see them soon. So read on!_

_Disclaimers: I own nothing but the creation of this fanfic._

* * *

After who even knows how long Desmond slowly woke up. He felt the throbbing pain from his fall from the second floor balcony and the bits of glass that nested themselves in his palms and arms. Carefully he sat himself up and found himself to be completely alone again, his camera sitting on the floor next to him. Picking it up he sighed as it was fully intact.

Getting up he dusted off his clothes and picked out the bits of glass. He almost cheered at finding the front door but groaned at seeing the huge metal latches holding it in place. He did count his small blessings that the Priest guy was gone and he was fully intact from his fall. Taking a moment to collect himself he clicked his camera back on.

"If you are just joining us you probably will want to rewind to see... whatever the fuck that thing was that just threw me down to the lobby. The front doors are sealed tight." He pointed the camera at said doors. "So I can't leave just yet. I'm going to do what that military guy from the library told me to do and find the Security room. Should be some way to unlock the doors from there. Wish me luck." He sighed and turned away from the door, his first sight being a very bloody body on the ground curled up and headless.

Walking around the center desk of the lobby he found another headless bloody mess next to a potted plant. Sitting hunched over behind the desk was a dead guard who had apparently been stabbed about twenty or so times. Phone line was dead and computers were shut down. Things just kept looking better and better. Shaking his head at so much loss of life he forced himself to press on.

"Security room. Find the damn Security room." He muttered to himself as he went further into the building. At the top of the stairs next to the elevator was a literal bloody mess in front of a wheel chair. No body this time though which did not make him feel better.

To his left was a caged door that was of course locked, so he went right. Half of the lights didn't work and the half that did flickered uncomfortably. Along the wall was a set of portraits of possible owners or doctors maybe. It hardly mattered as he jumped to the side and pressed himself against the wall as a man ran across the hall at the end and slammed into a door before running through it.

Part of him wanted to follow the man and get some answers. The other part just wanted to find the damn security room and get the fuck out of there. He went with the latter part and proceed with caution.

Checking every room as he passed them his stomach was only twisting into a tighter nauseated knot. The bathroom had a dead guard slumped over the toilet with the word "WITNESS" painted in the poor man's blood on the tiled wall behind him. The room across from that had two security men at a desk who looked like they committed a double suicide. One was shot in the chest and was laying on the ground while the other had a bullet in the brain that cause the splash of blood up the wall. Such things were never the answer but given what he'd already seen he can't say he blames the poor men.

A large metal door with the word "SECURITY" on it was the next in the hall but of course it was locked tight. He needed to find a card key to get through it. Going to the end of the hall he peeked into the open door and found yet another dead body, surprise surprise. The only door left was the closed one that the man from earlier had forced his way into.

He tried to open it, and once again, it was locked. He punched the door in his aggravation. The terrified and panicked voice drifted through the door.

"W-why should we have to pay for it?" A man's voice whimpered.

"Hey, open up. I'm not going to hurt you." Desmond knocked on the door.

"Why do we have to die?! Walker will kill us for just being sick, we're still people! We didn't choose this!" The man cried either ignoring Desmond or just not hearing him.

"Listen. My name is Miles Upshur. I'm looking for Dr. Ragland. Can you help me?"

"Nothing left. We are all going to die. Walker will get us. Trager will cut us up. Martin will sacrifice us." He man rambled on being less than useless.

"Ugh... Fine then can you help me find a guy? You don't need to take me to him just tell me where he is." The man on the other side was silent so he could only hope he was waiting for a name. "He's named Alex Mercer."

"NO!" The man screamed and slammed against the door startling Desmond into jumping back from it. The door didn't open but it still moved, the man was holding it closed. "Not the infected one. Not the virus. He kills all, all, but Ragland. Walker HATES him. Walker HATES all, but him most. Walker kills all, but the virus."

"I won't tell Walker you told me anything. Just point me in the right direction and I'll leave you alone." Desmond tried to squeeze any information out of this guy as he could. He had no idea who Walker was or why he called Alex a virus, but any information was helpful at this point.

"To the riiiight. End of the hall right next to you. Locked up tight down there. Walker lost his key, can't get to him. Walker's favorite toy. Stab. Cut. Slice. Break. Snap. He does not die, the virus lives on. Forever and ever and ever and ever and-" The man just kept going saying the same two words.

Desmond frowned and looked to the poorly lit exit door. He knelled down and held his hand against the crack at the bottom of the floor. No breeze so it wasn't actually an exit. It was another room entirely. He went to turn the knob but found that there wasn't one. Just a black box with a scanner. He cursed under his breath and scratched his head, he needed that damn card key.

Nothing more was to be done here. He needed to find a security key card and eventually this Alex guy. Hopefully he'd find Ragland too. Adjusting his hold on his camera he went back to the front desk to look for the card.

The guards had nothing on them which was not surprising at all. The blood was still gooey so they hadn't died all that long ago but long enough that it had congealed enough to get dark at the edges of the puddles. Whoever had looted the bodies wasn't too careful about it. A trail of bloody boot prints walked away to the side computer room.

With no other options he followed the prints carefully. The Computer room itself had nothing useful, just glowing monitors with errors and a dead body or two. Normally he'd be uneasy that he'd gotten used to the sight of dead bodies so soon but he felt as if it would become a common sight before the night was out so he didn't let it bother him. The foot prints lead to a small storage room and then out into the other hall near the elevator that was caged off.

He stepped out into the hall and nearly dove back through the door. Further into the hall was a topless man sitting in a wheelchair just twitching. His back was to Desmond and the only signs that he was alive as the constant twitching. The light over top him was flickering in and out making the situation seem all the worse. He swallowed a few times to try and ease his dry throat and slowly walked up to the twitching man.

His skin was filthy and looked like cheap leather pulled tight over bone struts. Even the man's spine was poking at his skin from his lack of proper nourishment. Carefully he walked around to the man's front but that didn't get any response from him. He debated for a short moment on tapping the man's shoulder to get his attention but he shot that idea dead the second it walked through the door and carried on. Getting to the stack of furniture blocking yet anther hall he went into the open door to his left.

Sitting in the room was three men, three patients to get exact. They were all staring at a large blood splattered TV on the wall that was showing only static. Walking into the room got no response so he decided to get a closer look.

One large bulky man was sitting on the coffee table closest to the TV, another was curled up on the couch rocking back and forth while the last was lounging on an arm chair calmly. They were missing hands, feet, patches of skin, had staples and stitches holding them together. It was like something out of a horror game. They didn't even look at him or respond to him in anyway. Deeming them not a direct danger he moved past them to the other door in the room.

Crossing the hall he followed the sound of a dead phone beeping across the hall. The room was dark except for the small lamp light on a desk. The guard who was hiding in there was dead in his seat, beaten to death it looked like. Blood had seeped into his clothes and it didn't look like he put up much of a fight. He muttered a small prayer in Italian before gently taking the security badge off he man's shirt.

"Got the damn key finally. Back to the security room and out of this hell hole. If I don't get one bit of gratitude from the Assassins I'm going to stab someone. And I'm talking to myself... not good Desmond. Not good at all." He sighed and hooked the card key on his backpack strap across his chest.

Holding up his camera he walked back into the TV viewing room and found the three men exactly where he had left them. With a shrug he walked through the door and back into the hall. The twitching man was still in his wheelchair as well. The four still patients lead him into a false sense of security. As he walked by the twitching man he jumped up screaming at him.

Desmond was unprepared for that and fell to the ground under the sudden weight. The man scratched and grabbed at his arms yelling and screaming in Desmond's face though he couldn't understand a single word of it. Unluckily the man hit the switch for his hidden blade and activated it, the blade jumped out and sliced the man's palm making him cry pathetically. With him distracted Desmond kicked him off and jumped to his feet.

The man whimpered and whined as he held his hand to his chest, crawling away from Desmond like a kicked animal. He curled up into a ball behind his wheelchair and cried. The assassin had seen enough and went into a light jog down the hall and out into the lobby. Seeing that nothing had changed he went to the Security room.

With the card key in hand he took a breath before sliding it through the slot. He sent a small thanks to whatever powers that might be as the red light turned green and the door unlocked. Reaching for the handle his hand froze just before touching the cold metal. His eyes went to the false exit at the end of the hall, the sealed metal door with no light. Looking at the card then at the door he left the Security room alone for now and went up to the other metal door.

Using his key card he swiped it over the scanner making the light turn green and a loud metal clank to sound from the other side of the door signaling it was unlocked. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed or chased before slowly pushing open the door.

The door lead to a large stone room with no windows and a single light dangling from the ceiling. The walls were stained with blood and had cracks, scratches, and carvings into them, but no bodies to produce the blood. Some lockers along the walls as well but no other furniture.

Clank, Jingle, Clank.

The sound of chains moving and dragging on the floor. He looked down and found a chain dead bolted to the floor. Cursing his own curiosity his eyes followed the chain to the center of the room. It connected to a network of chains all wrapped around a single person kneeling on the floor, his arms pulled up by the chains and pulled out straight. He looked at the sight in shock and was frozen, the only thing that snapped him out of his daze was a set of ice blue eyes looking back at him.

"Who are you?" The chill to the man's graveled voice matched his eyes to perfection, it sent chills down Desmond's spine.

"Desm-...Miles Upshur. Oh screw it. I'm Desmond Miles." Desmond replied, breaking his cover. It hardly mattered given that this man was chained up and there was a more likely risk of the Abstero experiments killing him then one of their agents anyway.

"Miles... Miles Upshur? Desmond Miles?" The man asked and grinned. "Ragland spoke of you. Said you'd help."

"So you're-" Desmond gasped as he heard a crashing sound from outside the room and a series of hard thumps that shook the floor and only got closer.

"I'm Alex Mercer and... you're going to die."

* * *

_BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger~_

_Anyone who has read the other Proto-Creed stories already know how I love to use cliffies to get more reviews. Show me the love people! __**REVIEW!**_

_Also for those curious I am using a playthrough video set on youtube for my outlast game info. __**TSF Gaming Krillin Plays: Outlast **__is the video set. It's easier to watch someone play a horror game when they are using Krillin's voice from TFS DBZ Abridged series. _

_Hope you liked the second chapter. Please __**Review**__ and show me the love!_


	3. Alex Mercer

_Worship me ladies, gents, and variations there within. Another chapter worked out and cleaned up in time for... well there wasn't a time limit for this or a special occasion or anything but let's just pretend I said something really elaborate and creative right here, okay?_

_Disclaimers: Not the owner of Outlast, Assassin's Creed, or Prototype. Just a fangirl that likes to murder her nights typing all of this up for my adoring fans._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"W-what?" Desmond stuttered as the loud steps got closer. The chained man, who he now know as Alex Mercer, looked up at Desmond amused.

"He likes pretty boys like you. Scared?" He asked simply.

The man was topless wearing only a tattered pair of filthy white medical pants. He had patches of dried blood on his skin all over but had no visible injuries at all on his very well toned body. His short shaggy hair was matted to his head from not being washed in a long time. His most defining feature was the icy blue eyes that wouldn't relent in his staring.

"Anyone would be scared in this situation." Desmond hissed and released his hidden blade after securing his camera on his belt. He stood ready to fight what was coming.

"You won't stand a chance against Walker with that toothpick. He'll probably laugh while he beats your head in and fucks your tight ass." Alex huffed. When Desmond didn't respond he tried again. "He's going to fucking kill you, get out of here." As the last word slipped out the power was shut down and everything went black for a moment. It took a few seconds before the backup generators kicked on and the pathetic excuses for lights flickered back to life. The steps started again, sounding closer than ever and shaking the room.

"Fuck.."

"...The lockers." Alex sighed.

"What?" Desmond turned around looking at him confused.

"Go hide in the fucking lockers before Walker sees you!" He hissed up at him, the chain on his arms clanking together as he shifted his weight.

Desmond had no other choice but to comply and went to the lockers. He fiddled with the lock and got one open, pushing aside the leather jacket he stepped into it and closed it behind him. The only sight he was allowed in the small metal box as the three slots in front of his face. Alex stayed as he was and looked at the floor, the steps coming ever closer. With a hard slam the metal door was busted down and the same monster that had thrown Desmond from the balcony stomped into the room.

The being stood at eight feet tall easily, parts of his body grotesquely bloated and stitched together. His lips were gone showing only teeth and his eye lids were removed as well. Needless to say the man was hard to look at for long if at all.

"Well well well. If it isn't my favorite play thing. Been a while Mercer." The monster chuckled.

"You're looking as fat as ever Walker. They feeding you the inmates now?" Alex sneered. Walker took exception to that and kicked Alex in the jaw, if not for the chains he no doubt would have been thrown into the wall at the force of the kick. Instead there was a harsh cracking noise and a splatter of fresh blood that joined the old stains on the floor. Alex coughed a few times then spit the blood that had pooled in his mouth on the floor as well as a tooth.

"You should show me more respect you disease. Now tell me who unlocked your door?"

"Sure thing warden, but get it straight first. It's virus, not disease." Alex laughed, blood dripping down his chin and staining his teeth as he looked up at Walker with a manic smile. "Heard you lost your key. Have you had anyone look in that bottomless pit you call an ass?" He laughed again even as Walker kicked and punched him.

"One day Mercer," Walker hissed, grabbing a fistful of Alex's hair and pulling his head up to look him in the eye. "I will find a way to kill you and break your spirit. One day." Walker punched Alex one last time and walked out of the room, his steps thudding all the way.

Desmond dared not to move from his hiding spot. His every cell told him to stay where he was and to not so much as breath. The sight he just witnessed, the pure brutality of it both enraged him and disgusted him. Beating a chained man, his ancestors were the strongest of Assassins and they never resorted to such methods. He worried for a moment that Alex's neck had snapped with that last hit and had killed him but with a few short coughs from the chained man he was proved wrong.

"It's safe. He won't be back for a few hours at least." Alex coughed out, more blood dripping from his mouth from internal bleeding. Desmond pushed his way out of the locker and rush to Alex kneeling down in front of him.

"If it wasn't for you that fucking monster would have killed me without a second thought. I owe you one Mercer." Desmond sighed trying to look him over and see if he could do anything.

"Alex." He muttered getting a brief confused expression in return. "Call me Alex. The doctors, guards, and even other patients always call me "Mercer." Just call me Alex."

"Yeah, sure thing Alex." Desmond complied and looked at the chains holding Alex's wrists trying to figure out how to get him free.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of this mess." Desmond stood up and gently inspected the metal cuffs, not wanting to aggravate Alex's trapped wrists. "That prick kicked you hard, he might have broken a rib and if you stay up like this it'll puncture your lung."

"Ragland didn't tell you much about me did he?" He chuckled. "I've been sentenced to live here but I'm staying here because I choose too and not just because of the chains."

"What do you mean?"

"I did some other bad stuff too that I don't really remember too well. My sister. She's locked up in this shit hole. She's treated fairly if I behave and that means staying in this room. Ragland keeps her safe."

"You mean becoming their test subject and play thing?" Desmond frowned and Alex's silence was all the answer he needed. He knelled down to his level again and placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. The chained man looked at his hand like it was a foreign object. "Look. I don't know what kind of deal you had with these people or what you did to get sent here, but there is no one left alive to uphold their end of the deal. If your sister is here still then she is trapped somewhere alone if she's lucky."

"But Ragland-"

"Is missing in action and is probably dead." Desmond cut him off. "He called me here because of what was happening, that alone should tell you how desperate he was. He told me that if I couldn't find him then I should find you."

"He was a fool to do so and you wasted your time finding me." Alex hissed glaring at him. "I have no reason to help you. I might be some poor unfortunate soul to you but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a man chained up in an Asylum. There isn't any point in you letting me go just so you can later decide I'm too fucking mentally unstable to be allowed to live anymore. I'm sure you'd make some amazing sounds as I chop you up but I'd so hate to kill a hot ass like yours."

Desmond was a bit taken aback by the sudden and poorly timed flirting. He shook it off and tried to stay focused on the topic at hand.

"I guess Ragland never told you much about me either." Desmond smirked. "I know who I can trust and who I can't with just a single look. If you agree to help me I'll help you find your sister and we all get out of here. Then I call some friends of mine and they make this place shut down and probably kill everyone in here. Don't and you stay here and rot. Give me your answer and I'll decide if I can trust you."

"You're the one that belongs in an Asylum." Alex sighed and weighed his options. He couldn't deny that this stranger had a good point. Raglad was gone and his sister could be anywhere in the building. With how long he'd been chained up and all the drugs in his system doing who knows what he wouldn't make it far before Walker showed up and dragged him back to his cell. "Alright. You've got a deal Birdie. So you little trick and figure out if I'll strangle you or not the second I get my arms free."

The Assassin frowned at the death threats, but didn't take them to heart. He calmed himself down and slowed his breathing to clear his head. Closing his eyes slowly he focused his mind. Alex watched in awe as Desmond's honey brown eyes opened only now they were a golden color. Those gorgeous gold eyes set on him and he felt time stop, but as soon as the moment started it was over. Desmond blinked again and his eyes returned to normal.

"What... was that?"

"My special trick." He chuckled and unsheathe his hidden blade. Alex tensed at the sudden appearance of the sharp object and closed his eyes already submitting to the pain. But was instead rewarded with his arm falling down to his side for the first time in he didn't even know how long. He looked up to see Desmond using the blade as a lock pick while working on freeing his other wrist. "Don't look so surprised. Even if I decided not to bring you along I wouldn't have killed you for that."

"I still don't understand." Alex grunted as his arm was freed. His shoulders slumped as he let the blood flow back into his hands and the ache started to fade. Once he had feeling again he stood up suddenly, ripping the chains out of the floor and pinned Desmond to the wall with his own body. "Explain."

"It... it's a family trait." Desmond grit out as the hold on his neck got a bit tighter, Alex's body pressed hard into his own. He looked at the floor and found all the bolts that had originally held the chains in place were now dangling off of Alex's body. No man should be able to do that. "I can see who is an alley or not. I don't know how to explain it without sounding insane."

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"You're not listening. You won't believe-" Desmond's reasoning's were caught in his throat as Alex's hands changed and morphed into red tentacle like tendrils that wrapped completely around his neck and drifted down parts of his chest and back. He could feel the tendrils slithering along his skin, prodding around his muscles and feeling the pokes of his bones. Alex grinned at Desmond and leaned in close whispering against his lips.

"Try me."

* * *

_Uh-oh. Alex is getting a bit violent there. Could the treatment he got in the Asylum have effected him so terribly that he'd kill out beloved Assassin? Maybe~ you'll just have to keep feeding me reviews to keep my creativity going to see what happens next._

**_For those that have played Outlast feel free to drop in with little scenes you'd like to see happen in the story or plot points you'd like to to include or exclude, such as side plots or just random moments you enjoy that don't see enough light when the series is being talked about. I take what you guys say into consideration when I write/type the chapters. I haven't played Outlast myself, I'm just watching the playthoughs on youtube. No promises your suggestions will be followed though, if it doesn't work with whatever I'm doing with the story then what happens happens, but it can't hurt to put in your suggestion to see what happens._**

**_Review's are lovely and PM's are welcome._**

**_R&R_**


	4. Smexy time

_This chapter was a last minute decision, the idea crafted by my lovely reviewers asking for some tentacle porn. You're welcome._

_That being said this part will be 90% porn and the rest is just explaining Desmond's story which most of you will already know. So if you choose to skip this chapter that's fine, you won't miss anything vital to the story. _

_This one will have **DUB-CON and scenes of an explicit nature, aka YAOI SMUT**. If that makes you uncomfortable then you should skip this chapter. This chapter was literally written just as fan service._

_Disclaimers: My story but not my games._

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Desmond gasped as the red tendrils shifted along his skin. Alex chuckled at the sight, clearly amused at the assassin's distress.

"My story time can come later. For now I want to know more about you?" If he was any closer he'd be kissing Desmond who was pressing himself against the wall as hard as he could to try and prevent that.

"Okay, fine." He relented knowing full well how dire his situation was. "What I did before with my eyes is a genetic trait. I'm probably the only person in the world with this power and it's harmless. All I do is look at someone and I can see if they are a friend or an enemy. That's it."

"How can you tell? What exactly do you see?" Alex had backed up a small bit so Desmond wouldn't be blurry as he looked at him, his information seeking scientist self coming to light. His tendrils still shifted over his skin and squirmed along his chest and back making him shift uncomfortably.

"Colors." Desmond grit out. "I don't know why, but blue is allies and red is enemies. If I'm looking for a specific target then they appear gold. There isn't much else to tell."

"I don't think that's true at all. Ragland had to find you by some special means and to call you, and only you, in for help... Just who are you Desmond Miles?" Desmond couldn't help but shiver at how his name sounded with that voice rolling in a deep purr.

"This place, the Asylum, is run by a corporation called Abstergo. A few years ago they kidnaped me and hooked me up to a machine known as the Animus. I don't really know the technical shit for it, but they did something with my DNA and can somehow use it to throw me into the day to day lives of my ancestors. They got what they wanted and probably planned to kill me afterwards.

"But my people, the good people, had someone on the inside to get me out. She helped me out of Abstergo and took me into the life of an Assassin. I know it sounds insane, but it's true. They had made their own Animus and had me go through another ancestors life, Ezio. Both wanted to find an ancient artifact called a Piece of Eden that my ancestor had possession of and hid away before dying. The Animus wasn't perfect though, it had a bleeding effect. I was able to run like my ancestor, speak like him, even follow his mannerisms. That's how my eye ability was activated, the bleeding effect woke up my dormant genes and there you have it." He started at Alex and shuddered under his studious gaze. With every word spoken he couldn't help but feel like it was another dig with a shovel as he made his own grave.

"If you're going to kill me now can I at least make a phone call to a friend so they can take care of this place?" Desmond reasoned.

Though unbeknownst to him Alex wasn't just threatening him with his bio massed hand, he was keeping a check on his heart rate. The thump of his heart, the smell of his pheromones, his body language, he was using all that information to weed out any lies. To his utter surprise Desmond spoke only honest truths. Which made the situation even more crazy. Their setting seemed all the more fitting.

"I believe you Desmond." He couldn't help but smirk as he felt the young Assassin's heart give and extra thump at the sound of his own name or possibly in relief.

"You're kidding..." Desmond had been completely ready to get his head lopped off or the life choked out of him, not that he wasn't happy to still be alive. "Well if you do can you let me go now?"

"I don't think I will just yet." Alex purred getting in close with him again. His tendrils shifted and expanded, slipping under Desmond's shirt and down along his torso feeling every contour of his body.

"W-what are you doing?" He shivered at the sudden progression of contact, his face heating up a bit.

"You've got a pretty strong body, as much as my cells are pleading with me to absorb you to replenish my own energy I don't think I want to do that." And he meant it too. Desmond was... interesting for a lack of a better term. Something about him drew in Alex's attention and he didn't want that interest to go away. Maybe it was his scientific mind wanting to get answers about Desmond's abilities, his curiosity about the Order and Abstergo, possibly even just the company to find his sister and get the hell out of dodge. Either way he refused his cells the right to consume Desmond, it helped that he was pleasing to look at as well. He felt the insistent twinge in the back of his mind, the primal need to consume and convert the mass of organic material in front of him into energy for himself, but refused to give in.

The response to refusing this cells for the first time to not consume someone when he was in dire need of energy was yielding interesting results as well. The cells want to consume and being rejected that right they instead caused a chemical reaction. Rather than wanting to consume organic matter for energy Alex's instincts instead wanted to consume Desmond's body in an entirely different sense.

What Alex had said went right over the Assassins' head as he squirmed and shifted trying to discourage the tendrils from going any further. Instead they only seemed egged on my his small struggles, drifting even lower. Desmond gasped as he felt them moving on the hem of his pants and thought enough was enough. He let his blade out and jabbed up his hand stabbing Alex in the ribs, his internal panic making him act on instinct rather than sense.

Alex coughed harshly, blood dripping down his chin, a small tremor going though his body as the pain went through him in waves. He was used to pain, but even a sudden stab in his side going right through the abused and tender muscles still hurt like hell. As a natural response to it Alex switched on his endorphins like a light and the pain was replaced by a natural high. With a bloody growl he grabbed Desmond's wrists, yanking the blade out of his side, and held them over his head with his wrists bound together by his bio massed body.

"That wasn't very nice Dessy." He growled.

"Neither is... whatever the fuck you are trying to do to me." Desmond tried to resist and get free but it was hopeless. He was trapped. His heart was beating fast and his face slightly flushed. He was trapped between the natural want to escape and the primal need for pleasure.

"If only you knew Assassin, but don't worry I won't hurt you."

The tendrils made their way into Desmond's pants, ignoring his protests at every turn. He bit into his bottom lip to hold back his voice as the smooth tendril wrapped around his cock giving it a hard rub. The sensation was too much as his hips bucked into the tendrils hold.

"You like this anyway. So why fight it? I can feel your heart rate going fast, smell your pheromones begging for more. What's wrong? Don't like how I look? Not into guys?" Alex questioned as he kept his tendrils moving all the while.

"S-shut up already." Desmond panted lightly as he tried to control himself, which was getting harder and harder as his cock did the same. Anyone would be a fool to find Alex unattractive and with Desmond playing both fields he found him very attractive. Even though he was trapped and Alex was doing as he pleased with his body he wasn't hurting him or out right forcing him. His body was betraying him as it responded to every small touch, slowly driving him wild.

"Say you want me to stop." Alex whispered in his ear as he pressed their bodies together. The implications in his words were clear. If Desmond wished it this would all stop in an instant. He chewed on his bottom lip trying to decide but his body chose for him as his hips gave another buck and rubbed him just the right way pulling a soft moan from his throat.

The tendrils slipped down the back of his pants and followed the curve of his ass. One tendril slipped down the center, making Desmond jump as it teased his entrance. The assassin shuddered and moaned as the smooth and wet limb pressed against his ass and slowly pushed inside. He arched up against Alex as he tried to control his breathing and stay relaxed to ease the small sting.

"You've been on bottom before." Alex purred into his neck. "Must have been a lucky guy that got you."

"Lucky fucking asshole that left." Desmond grit out, a small flash of anger hitting him at the reminder of his failed relationship. His anger was quickly lost as the tendril hit his sweet spot inside of him.

"Fucking idiot for letting you slip away." Alex muttered. The tendril slowly moved inside Desmond not thrusting in until his body had given into the pleasure, which didn't take long.

He moaned as the tendril pulled out and thrust back inside of him. It set a hard fast pace and didn't relent in it's trusts. Desmond could only buck his hips and moan into Alex's shoulder as he was taken along for the ride. He attempted a weak protest as another tendril poked at his ass and pushed inside of him. The sting from the sudden intrusion only increased the pleasure at the feeling of being so filled. As one tendril pulled out the other thrust in at a perfect pace. Tendrils on his chest pinched and rolled around his nipples, felt along his torso and played with nearly every inch of skin.

He was quickly nearing his end and by the soft grunts and moans coming from Alex he didn't doubt he was far behind. Any will to fight left him a while ago as he moaned and rode the waves of pleasure. The hot coil in his stomach twisting until he couldn't take it anymore.

Just as he was about to cry out from pleasure Alex claimed his lips with his own, kissing him hard as they both came. Desmond moaned into his mouth as he came, a white sticky mess blossoming in the front of his pants as the tendrils in his ass released into him making his legs shake. Alex pressed against him with a shuddering frame of his own, having full control of every cell in his body had the perk of being able to transfer feeling around to every and any part of his body.

They pulled back from the kiss panting and staring at one another. Alex wondered if Desmond was going to try and kill him for what happened and wondered as to why he suddenly did that. With all the drugs in his system and with the sudden introduction to a new person his body just took action.

Slowly he retracted his tendrils, doing them both a small favor and cleaning up the mess as well. The hold he had on Desmond's wrists released and the assassin's arms fell to his sides once again. The tendrils on his body once again shifted back to just being around his neck and keeping him in place. Alex didn't know what to say or how to act. He'd never done anything remotely like that before.

"Is... is that a usual thing for you?" Desmond still panted lightly as he waited for the haze of sex to go down.

"No... it's never happened before." Alex admitted with a twinge of shame. "My body reacted when I denied it the need to consume you. I guess this was the compromise."

"Not so bad I guess with what you could have done. I should be trying to kill you for that." Desmond couldn't help but laugh lightly at the situation. He'd been fucked against the wall by a man in an asylum that could alter the mass of his body as he pleased and he wasn't even angry. Maybe he really did belong in this place. The expression of conflict and guilt of Alex's face was a true one as he glared at the floor.

Desmond didn't know if it was the sex high or what but he wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders and pulled him in slowly pressing them together again. Cupping his cheek he brought him into a slow kiss, their lips drifting against one another. Alex's chapped lips against Desmond's soft but scarred ones, they fit perfectly together as if they were puzzle pieces. After a short while of their sweet contact the Assassins pulled back with a smirk with Alex looking at him pleasantly confused.

"Now I think it's your turn to explain."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that little tid bit of fun. I had fun writing it for sure. Originally I was going to drag out the sexiness and have them not do that for a long while but thinking about it now I'm not even sure when I'd be able to squeeze that in without it being completely out of place and messing with the plot._

_Let me know what you think about the story and the chapter in a review. I love **reviews**! They seriously make my day._

**_R&R_**


	5. Explanation & Cooperation

_If you skipped last chapter you didn't miss much. You guys are perverts and I love it XD There will be more Alex Dessy fun in the future I'm sure just not in this chapter._

_Disclaimers: my story not my games._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"So I explained my story with a surprising follow up from you." Desmond chuckled nervously. "Care to explain... whatever this is you have on my neck?" He looked down at the mass of muscle that had caused him so much pleasure as it twitched and moved.

"This is me." Alex grinned slowly pulling his tendrils back and holding his arm up as it changed back into his hand. His other hand was pressed against Desmond's shoulder to keep him in place. "That cooperation you mentioned, Abstergo, they made this possible. I worked for them and now I'm their lab rat. I'd call it karma if I believed in such a thing." He laughed as he let him go and walked to the locker Desmond as hid inside. Taking out the leather jacket he slipped it on enjoying the familiar feel of the soft leather. His mind was still riddled with questions about what he'd just done to Desmond and why, but he saw no reason to deny the assassin his answers. "I was their leading scientist in bio engineering, fed us all shit about how we'd make the world a better place. Damn we were stupid."

"So what happened?" Desmond rubbed his neck to alleviate the pressured feeling and fixed his rumpled clothes. He stayed leaning against the wall as he got feeling back in his legs. Alex appeared a bit twitchy and that alone put him on edge.

"People in my department slowly started to turn up missing. On record they were moved to new locations and different projects, but no. I refused to believe that. Too many people being moved too soon. Too many family members calling in for information on those that went missing. It was too odd but they just called me paranoid. Maybe I was, but I was also right. I hacked my way through a few files and found out they were all killed once they finished their parts of the project they were working on. I was next on their list and I found out what my cancer cure was really for.

"They wanted to use my work to make a weapon to kill thousands. I couldn't let that happen so I stole the only sample and destroyed all the information I had ever created. When I tried to run they gunned me down like some kind of fucking animal. That infectious virus that nearly destroyed Manhattan, that was me. I didn't know it at the time, the virus re-wrote me I had no memory of who I was and it took a long time for it to come back to me, but when I was cornered I crushed the sample bottle in my hand and infected myself. I wanted to make sure that the company was exposed, I guess in a way they were. Abstergo was forced to drop those bastards in the deep end to save their own asses and without their backup they drowned in no time." He laughed with a toothy grin.

"But how'd you end up here?" Desmond asked curiously. "You've already shown you could have gotten out at any point. The chains were just for show. You nearly took down an entire city on your own, over throwing this place would be a walk in the park."

"My sister... they got to her." He hissed and punched a hole in the metal locker in front of him. "She... when it was all over she couldn't handle everything that had happened. I terrified her not that I can blame her. The sight of me had her flinching in fear and eventually it was screaming in terror. I couldn't take care of her so I left her with the only person I could trust."

"Ragland."

"Yes. He helped me when I was in the city and barely knew my own name so I asked him to help my sister. I went to visit one day and they were gone. Ragland later told me that Dana had a breakdown and needed better care, more able bodied care, so I allowed it. But then I found out who was funding this place and came to get them out. Only it was too late." He grit his teeth glaring at the ground as he crushed the metal under his hands.

"They'd gotten to her..." Desmond muttered sadly knowing all too well that the Templars would go to any measure to get what they wanted.

"She couldn't even speak. Just muttering none sense. They told me they took away her memories and were slowly building her back up to how she was, give her time to come to terms with the things in her head. I couldn't even help her when she was fully functioning. I had no idea how to fix what they had done to her..." He sighed and let go of the crushed metal. "I agreed to stay and let them experiment on me and my regenerative cells so long as they kept her safe and fixed what they had done to her. Ragland apologized so many times for what happened, he had no idea what they did to her, but he stayed to try and make it right. I guess along the way he found out about you and your Assassins."

"Something like that yeah. Look I don't know what they did to your sister, but staying here isn't an option anymore. I know people that might be able to do something for her if you give them the chance. But we have to leave here first-" He held up his hands in a calming fashion at the glare Alex sent his way. "-After we get your sister of course. Her patient files would be a good idea too, anything we can find to figure out what they did to her."

Alex debated over his options for a moment, seeing as he had few it didn't take long, and walked up to Desmond again. They stared into one another's eyes, sizing each other up. The living virus's hand snapped out and slammed into the wall next to Desmond's head and yet he didn't even flinch. His eyes had already told him that Alex was not a threat, he wasn't going to be swayed by petty displays of power.

"You should be afraid of me." Alex frowned.

"I should be, but why be afraid when I already know you're not going to hurt me? You could have easily done it before." Desmond smirked in return.

"I've killed hundreds of people."

"The virus strain did that. You might be the starting point, but I kind of doubt you had conscious control of all the monsters given how many news reports I saw where you were fighting them."

"I could kill you." He brought his hand up to the Assassins' neck and squeezed lightly.

"You could. But you won't. You already proved that when you refused to absorb me which led to some interesting results." Desmond stayed still with a small smirk on his lips, not struggling in the slightest. He felt no fear and couldn't help but think that Alex was trying to convince himself more so than convince Desmond he was likely to kill him. Alex cursed lightly and let him go.

"You are either suicidal or stupid for wanting to go through this hell hole with me."

"Probably, I've never been considered to be all that smart. But we need each other's help. You did say you liked my hot ass so why not spend the next few hours watching it as we find your sister and figure out a way out of here?" He chuckled holding out his hand. Alex looked at his hand for a moment before taking it in his own and giving it a firm shake.

"At least I'll have something nice to look at." Alex smirked taking his hand back. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he focused on his bio mass. Tendrils of red and waves of energy shifted over his body as the filth soaked into his skin and vanished entirely leaving only clean pale white behind. His hair cleaned itself and became soft. Clothes formed on his body, removing the tattered medical pants and replacing them with black jeans. A white button up under shirt then a light grey jacket with a hood formed under his leather jacket. Even a pair of sneakers wrapped around his feet leaving him completely dressed. Alex chuckled at Desmond's look of awe at the sudden display.

"Don't be too impressed. I'm not going to be able to do anything like I was able to do in the city. I need more biological mass in me to pull of shit like that. With all the drugs they put into me and how little I've been able to absorb for however long I've been chained in this fucking place my abilities will be considerably limited. For now it's going to be mostly just enhanced strength and some tentacles." He smirked flexing his hand that had not too long ago literally been all over Desmond.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to keep your hands to yourself. I'd hate to be caught with my pants down and have Walker step in on us. With any luck we can just hide in lockers whenever we run the chance of getting caught." He teased.

"Being trapped in a tight space with you?...Yeah I can live with that." Alex grinned looking Desmond over with hungry eyes.

"Keep it in your pants. We've got work to do."

* * *

_And there we have it. Our duo is back in action! Now we get back into the game plot wooooo._

_**R&R** and let me know what you think._


	6. The Generator

_Back to the main plot now, about time too. I spent most of last night watching all of the Outlast let's play video's so I have an idea on how long this all might turn out to be and it seems it might be as long as the other Proto-Creed stories. So roughly 13-15 chapters maybe._

_I've been trying to stay as true to the Outlast game and story as I can, but bare with me. A lot of the let's play is getting lost and running back and forth. I'm probably going to skip over those parts unless it's directly plot related._

_Disclaimers: My story not my games._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Making their way back out into the hall they walked towards the security door. Desmond wasn't sure if it was reassuring to have Alex following him or unnerving, but regardless he was stuck with him. So he tough-ed it up and held onto his camera as they walked. Never before had he been so thankful that the camera had lost power avoiding the recording of his less than commendable actions with Alex.

"What's the deal with the camera? It's not going to save your life by pretending to be a reporter you know." Alex chuckled.

"No. Nonononononono..." The man who had locked himself into the door at the end of the hall chanted as they passed. "He released him... Walker is going to kill us all, he'll kill us..."

"Right..." Desmond muttered as they continued on as if they had heard nothing. "The camera is to have hard evidence to take back to the Order. As much good as they do they are kind of assholes and don't trust me as much as they should."

"So you need hard evidence to get them to lift a damn finger." He sighed.

"Exactly that. So no breaking the camera or leaving it behind."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Making it to the security door Desmond tried the key with the fullest of hopes, but wasn't surprised at all when nothing happened. With the power out the building was running on back ups meaning all non essential machinery and uses have been left off, including security doors.

"Wait don't tell me." Desmond sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "The main generator is in the basement isn't it?"

"You're not just a pretty face after all." Alex chuckled.

With a groan of exasperation the young assassin continued down the hall to the stairs. The sound of rushing water did not bode well and the sight was even less so. A water pipe had been busted open and now the basement was completely flooded. Nothing like walking into shin deep water to perk you up. Alex leaned down and dipped his hand into the water before letting Desmond take a step into it.

With old buildings and the condition of the place chances are that a power line might have gotten loose and was dangling in the water somewhere. Opting not to have his new companion die so easily he was sure to check the water before stepping into it. Desmond nodded in thanks as he stepped in too and shivered at the chill the cold water gave him.

"Couldn't have been the hot water line huh?" He grumbled making Alex chuckle.

As they walked they found that several lights has been broken making the pathway black as night. Alex's increased senses made it easy for him to see in the dark and Desmond's camera had a night vision so luckily they weren't walking blind. At the end of the dripping wet pathway was a gated door, that was of course locked. Rather than have Alex waste the energy to tear it open Desmond found a thin hole in the wall that their skinny asses could slip though sideways.

Still they walked though the water, jumping over a desk as it was blocking the path, and turned the corner to see the generator as if it was on a wood pedestal. Hopping up onto the ledge Desmond walked up the wood steps to the generator and pressed the button. Sadly nothing happened, but he couldn't help but press it a few more times.

"Couldn't be easy could it?" He sighed.

"Look." Alex placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention and pointed up at the ceiling. There a line of pipes split off from the generator to two separate rooms along the back wall. "This building is as old as sin. Probably all gas so when the power went out it went into restart mode."

"That means we'll have to find a main breaker before we can get the power on after hitting the gas pumps." He sighed rubbing his face. "Alright, I'll take right you take left." He instructed before going back into the water and splitting off from Alex.

The water was even colder at this point and was raising goose bumps all over his skin. More than once he felt tempted to pull down his hoodie sleeves for warmth but didn't want to risk them catching on his hidden blade if he ever needed it. So he braved the cold and made it to the room on the far wall, again going up some rotted wood steps. The gas pump was flashing red making it easy to find, that and it was in the middle of the room so it was hard to miss.

Going up to it he heard sloshing water behind him and guessed Alex already hit his switch and was making his way back to him. Pressing the large red button made it turn green and the sound of valves turning as the gas now flowed freely though the pipes.

"Who...who's there?" A very unfamiliar voice rasped.

Desmond sucked in a breath to keep himself quiet and looked around for somewhere to hide. Behind the gas tanker next to him seemed like a good idea but one little peek and he'd be caught in an instant. Originally he'd been joking when he mentioned hiding in a locker. Now though those two vertical coffins of metal were all too inviting as he pulled open one of the doors and stepped inside sealing himself in.

Though many years of training he'd learned to slow his breathing to keep himself calm and quiet as pursuers got close. And that is just what he did as a scarred man walked into the room and went to the gas pump seeing it on. The man muttered about ghosts and intruders as he turned around, in his hand was a thick plank of wood. He didn't need his Eagle vision to see the threat this man proposed.

As the man slowly walked towards the lockers, rather than quieting his breathing, Desmond held his breath. With a clang of metal the locker next to his was yanked open. When nothing was found it was slammed closed and for a moment Desmond thought he was in the clear, until the man's scarred face looked directly into the little air slits in front of Desmond's face. The assassin slowly held his arm at the ready as he heard the click of the lock being undone.

Before he could lunge at the man he was screaming in terror as he was snatched and yanked away and out of sight. The sounds of dripping, shredding, and crunching could be heard as the man screamed until there was silence. Desmond struggled to stay calm as the soft tapping of shoes on stone was heard getting closer.

"You in there Miles?" Alex's voice asked pulling an involuntary sigh out of Desmond.

"Holy shit, you scared the fuck out of me." Desmond muttered as he stepped out of the locker and was greeted with the sight of Alex and a bloody floor that was very fresh. He looked around curiously, but found no body. "So the rumors are true. You eat entire bodies of people?"

"I consume the organic matter and convert it into energy for myself, I even get the person's memories and mannerisms. Normally I'm not so messy, but you'd be a bit of a slob too if you'd been starved for so long. Not sure that guy was the best thing to take in, but beggars can't be choosers." Alex held his stomach as if nauseated and looked down at the blood then shrugged without a single care.

"...Did that guy know where the main breaker is?" Desmond was a bit put off by what Alex had done, but there was little he could do about it. If that man had found Desmond he would have been forced to kill him too so the out come would have been the same. The consuming people thing was a bit gross, but again there was nothing he could do about it.

"Actually yes. It's down the other pathway and to the left in the Electric room."

"Then let's go turn it on and get the fuck out of here." He closed the locker and followed Alex out of the room.

Getting to the main breaker was easy. Finding the insane man's room of organs was not. The smell of rotted flesh and the drip of blood was enough to make even Alex cringe at the shelves displaying the organs and body parts of the man's victims. Swallowing down their last meals they quickly flipped the switch and went back to the generator. Desmond held his breath as he hit the button and sighed happily as the whirling of electricity was heard and the power was restored.

"Hold fuck finally things are going good."

"The security room will have information on where to find Dana."

"And the switches to unlock the front door and main gates."

So to the security room they went. Back thought the flooded pathways and up the stairs. Desmond took a moment to squeeze the water out of his jeans and kick his shoes a bit to get the water off of them pointlessly. Alex offered to absorb the water for him but after the display of consuming the man in the basement the assassin turned him down quick. Making a left at the top of the stairs they went to the second door on the left to get to the security room. All of the lights were one and so were the monitors.

"Fuck my stomach." Alex muttered as he bent forward holding his abdomen. Desmond planed his hands on his back and arm and lead him to a chair along the wall. "Something was wrong with that asshole."

"He might have had something in him that's not agreeing with you. Take a minute to settle your stomach. I'll get the doors open." Desmond patted his shoulder and left the pain filled virus in his seat as he went to the keyboard on the table.

Pressing a few buttons he tried to open up the main menu. Only to be bum rushed form behind. In his panic he struggled to get loose and hissed in pain as a needle was stabbed into his neck. As the unknown material was injected into his veins his head was pulled back to reveal the priest from before. The effect of the drug was nearly insentanious as he fell forward on the desk to stay standing.

"I'm sorry my son." The priest said as he walked up next to him. "I didn't want to have to do this to you."

"You fucking..." Desmond tried to speak but his words didn't even sound right to his own ears.

"But you can't leave." The preist placed his hand over Desmond's on the desk and in his repusltion at the man touching him the assassin pulled his hand back. Loosing his balance he fell limp on the desk, his head resting on the hard metal surface, the keyboard clanking onto the ground. "Not yet. There is so much yet for you to witness. You freed the monster, but that's alright. I forgive you. Perhaps you can lead him to enlightenment where I have failed." He said clearly speaking of Alex.

"Get off..." He slurred as he swung his arm out at him. The priest used his own momentum to flip him around and grabbed onto his head to look him in the eye.

"Can't you see?" He turned his head to the side to look at the monitor above him. A group of men in military outfits and guns were walking into a room he'd never seen before. "Can you? Our Lord, the Walrider, tearing his truth into the unbelievers. The only way out of this place is the truth." As he spoke Desmond was forced to watch as the men in the security camera were picked up off the ground by... nothing. They were being lifted off the ground and swung around like dolls then thrown into the walls. Those men were dying, being killed, by air. "Accept the gospel and doors will open before you."

Desmond looked up at the priest as his vision started to fade. His head lulled to the side as he lost the last of his energy. His last bit of consciousness saw Alex unconscious and being picked up by two asylum patients like a dead body.

His world went black.

* * *

_Oh dear. That's another cliffhanger isn't it? Oops... well not oops really since I did it on purpose. BWAHAHAHA!_

_Hope you guys liked it, please __**review**__ and let me know you thoughts._

**_R&R_**


End file.
